Microsoft
Microsoft is Nintendo's second biggest competition along with Sony. As well as making computers, Microsoft also made the Xbox line of video game consoles. They are also the owners of one of the biggest IPs this century, Minecraft. They currently support cross play with Nintendo. Xbox The Xbox was released in 2001 along side with the GameCube and the PlayStation 2. It had a green user interface. Before the actual Xbox was released, rumors were going around that the Xbox would feature a stripped version of Windows 1999, but apparently it didn't. The Xbox also used to have a big controller until the controller S (stands for slim) was released a year later. Japan sales In Japan, it failed with a poor 450,000 units in 2007. The GameCube sold 10 times the number in Japan with 4.5 million. Xbox 360 The Xbox 360 was first seen at E3 2005 and later released in November that year. The controller is wireless and requires two AA batteries for power. The Xbox 360 also has avatars similar to Miis, but with a different appearance and purpose. A slim black model of the Xbox 360 called the Xbox 360 S was released in 2010 but had the same controller. Kinect Kinect is a motion accessory for the Xbox 360 that sits on top of your TV without a controller. It works with all models of the Xbox 360, but requires a specially-made adaptor if used with the original model. It was released in 2011. Japan sales The Xbox 360 was more successful in Japan, although it failed with only 1.5 million units in Japan. The Wii outsold it with 12 million consoles on June 2015. Xbox One The Xbox One was released in November 2013 alongside the Wii U and PlayStation 4 It features a new user interface, a new controller, and many new features as well. In summer 2016, a smaller model named the Xbox One S was released. The S version can display 4k video, but the original model cannot. A new model for the Xbox One code named Project Scorpio was revealed at E3 2016. It was known to be the Xbox One X which is known to be the most powerful console. It supports 4K graphics unlike Xbox One S and the original model. Japan sales Although the Xbox One outsold the Wii U globally, but in Japan, it only sold 25,362 units, a commercial failure in the country compared to the Wii U’s 2 million in Japan as of June 2015. As of 31 December 2016, it only sold 76,588 units compared to the Wii U’s 3.34 million and the PlayStation 4’s 4 million. Logos File:XBox Logo.png|Xbox logo. File:XBOX 360 Logo.png|Xbox 360 logo. File:XboxOneLogo.png|Xbox One logo. Microsoft licensed games on Nintendo platforms A number of Microsoft IPs have been licensed onto Nintendo platforms. This includes games by Rare post their acquisition by Microsoft (excluding Donkey Kong games). References to in other games * In Rugrats: Time Travelers for the Game Boy Color, hidden in the game's ROM files is an image of a disc in a PC tray with the title Microsoft World Domination 99. External links * Microsoft Wiki References Category:Companies Category:Major Companies